


What I meant.

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Other, mare - Freeform, norse loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips





	What I meant.

“Loki” You breathe out as the god of mischief towers over you. With flaring green eyes and slicked black hair he has your knee’s wobbling.

“Speak up. You mewling Quim.” He snaps in his impatient tone. His green eyes search your (eye colour) ones for answers to your nerves around him.  
With confidence you pull the god down to your level by his leather tailored suit.

“Have sex with me like you do with your usual lovers.” You groan out wanting Loki. The lust within you was building up. Frustrating you.

Arrogantly Loki lowered his head to your ear. You could feel his warm breath fanning over the crook of your neck. Causing shivers to run down your spine.

“With Pleasure.” With that simple phrase a flash of green shimmers in front of you and replaces Loki with a … mare.

The black Mare shows you its rear-side “Go on mewling Quim. Ride me” Loki’s voice comes from the mare.

Gulping nervously you feel sick. This is not what you meant.


End file.
